James Potter and the Time Travelers
by phishphood
Summary: Kindof random... basicaly The James, Serious and Lily travel through time to Harry's time and find out that James and Lily got married. REVIEW PEOPLE!
1. Chapter 1

It was to be another horrible day at number 4, Privet Drive. Ms. Figg was out of the area on Order missions and Ron was in Africa with his family. Hermione was also away. She was going to a muggle summer school, Why was beyond Harry. So, it was another hot day and Harry had nothing to do. He had finished all his summer homework, and was waiting for someone to come tell him he could go to the headquarters for the Order. Harry was not completely sure if he wanted to go to the Order though, it might become a more constant reminder of what had happened at the end of last term.

"Harry Potter! There is that dumpy woman again walking towards our house! What is she doing here?" bellowed Mr. Dursley, Harry's Uncle.

Harry had no idea why Mrs. Weasly would be here. The first thought that came to his mind was something had happened to Ron. He didn't think he could take another loss right now, but braced himself for the worst. The last thing Harry expected was Mrs. Weasly coming to tell him who the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher would be, Charlie. He was coming back from Romania to help Dumbledor out. Charlie wanted Harry to go stay with him for a bit so Harry could help with a lesson plan.

Harry left the Dursley's and went with Mrs. Weasly to Charlie's flat. Harry worked with him everyday, learning new magic and teaching some to Charlie. After about 3 weeks, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny, come to stay with Harry at Charlie's flat.

Too soon for Harry's likings, it was time to go back to Hogwarts. He didn't really want to leave; he was having too much fun. Once on platform 9 ¾ Harry and the others all got a compartment together. Ron and Hermione had to go to the front for a bit because of their prefect duties. The train ride to the school was fun enough; Fred and George were going up to the school to visit for a bit before going back to work. On the way to Hogwarts, Ron was telling the others about Africa while Hermione was studying.

Finally, they got to Hogwarts. The gang all went up to the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. Just as they sat down, Professor McGonagall walked in with the first years. She had the sorting hat and stool with her as well. She set the hat on the stool and stood back as the rip near the brim opened up like a mouth and began its song;

_When I was first thought up,_

_Two wizards and a pretty witch,_

_Thought it would be wise_

_To go through time, _

_Ahead, to the future, _

_Believing they would die,_

_I do believe the time is almost here_

_For the too times to meet._

_But now, this wont concern most of ye_

_Only a few from Godric's house,_

_Let me tell you bout you all._

_You lot will come up here_

_And put me on your head_

_I will look inside your mind_

_And find out were you ought to be._

_You might be put in Slytherin, Huffulpuff_

_Ravenclaw or Gryffindo._

_I will tell you,_

_Were you should be!_

The hat fell silent again. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and knew they where thinking the same thing; who was going to care about the two times meeting? And who are the three that will come through?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So… How is it so far? Short but good? I am trying to do a fanfic but keep the characters mostly true, I think I did a good job so far, compared to normal. REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

"Dam you James! I am tired of time traveling! Can we stop and just stay in one time?" said Lily Evans.

"Evans! We must go find out who marries who! That was our goal and I say it must be finished! You were so eager to come! Its not my fault you don't like this any more! We will continue!" said James Potter

"Potter! Please can we go home! I don't care who I marry. It won't be you so don't get your hopes up! Can we just go! I know the only reason you wanted to go to the future was to see if you ever won my heart. And you wont" said Lily

Then James did something he had wanted to do for the longest time, he lent his face over Lily's and kissed her. Well at least he tried. As soon as his mouth made contact with hers, she bit him. Hard. There was a lot of blood.

"Dam it Lily! What did you do that for?" James exploded fingering his bloody lip to see how much damage had been done.

"You don't just kiss a girl. Especially if you know she hates you. Good-Bye!" said Lily before opening the time tunnel and jumping in.

James jumped in after her saying he was gunna follow her to hell is that's how long it took for her to realize she loved him.

This left Serious alone in the future. James and Lilly had the only time turners.

Serious didn't know what to do. He decided that no matter what the time period was, Hogwarts would still be around. Maybe someone he knew, or someone who knew where James or Lilly live in this time. Because Serious had wanted to wait for James to be old enough to apperate before he started learning, he didn't know how, and had to get rides. When Serious finally got to Hogwarts, he was surprised to see Snape as a teacher. By asking around, he found Dumbledore. Just the person he wanted to see most.

"Serious? Is it truly you? How can it be? You where lost in time many many years ago?"

"It is I, James and Lilly forgot me, they left me here. I came to find you to figure out how I could get back to my time."

"I am very sorry, you can't unless someone from your time comes and gets you" Dumbledore replied gravely.

Serious thanked Dumbledore and left him to go look around.

Mean while…..

"Dam you Lilly! We left Serious!" James shouted

"Dam you James. It is not MY problem! He is not my friend. And WE didn't do anything because there is no WE and never will be!" Lilly replied hotly

"Come on Lilly have a heart!"

"I have one, and it doesn't and never will belong to you, no matter what!"

James grabbed Lilly's arm and pulled her behind a tree.

"Why in God's name are you touching me Potter? GET OFF ME!"

James, looking very pale, but slightly smug, pointed in response.

"Oh my…." Was all Lilly could muster for a response.

James had always wished it, Lilly had always feared it. They had seen themselves. In Godric's Hollow. In the same bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry it has been so long since I updated any of my stories, I have been at camp…. Going through and updating them all before school starts 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok… this chapter will be switching POV between lily of the past and present.

Present POV

**Past POV**

**What the hell am I doing in James' bed? How the heck did this happen?**

"**JAMES POTTER! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO ME?"**

"**How should I know? I haven't done it yet!"**

"**So your going to plot something then?"**

"**NO! That's not what I meant!"**

"James, do you hear that? Do you think there is someone out side?" I asked my husband in fear.

"Lily, nothing can get in. unless Peter told someone"

"Do you really think it is safe to trust him?"

"**PETER?" we both said at the same exact time? **

"**We chose Peter to keep us safe?" I asked James**

"**Why not someone stronger? Serius or Dumbledor? Or even Lupin!" **

"**Speaking or Serius, where is he James?"**

"**WE MUST HAVE LEFT HIM IN THE OTHER TIME!"**

"JAMES! I defenetly saw two people at the window!"

"Maybe this will make you less jumpy" James answered me with a smirk, before pressing his lips against mine and giving me another one of his mind blowing kisses.

"**James! We have to go back and get him!"**

"**do you remember exactly what time period he is in?"**

"**NO! I just jumped in the tunnel after you guys. I never knew what time we have been in!"**

"**LORD LORD LORD LORD!" **

"**You don't know either?"**

"**Why do you think I asked you? To test your memory?"**

"**OH MY GOD! What are we going to do?"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Short but I liked it. Keep reviewing! I getting many more hits than reviews! Come on guys! If so many people read it, just leave a little review…. Even if u hate it!


	4. Chapter 4

James POV:

I open the time tunnel again jumping in thinking that I had really blown my chance with Lily this time, when she grabbed my hand and jumped in to the tunnel with me. I have to admit, as much as I was enjoying her motion, I couldn't help feeling she was only doing it so I didn't leave her like I left my best friend or something…

Lily POV:

When James was opening the time tunnel up, he had a look on his face that showed he knew he had totally lost his chance with me and I felt bad. He was actually starting to grow on me. I was beginning to enjoy his company. Yea he is a airhead a lot of the time and whatever, but he does try at least. He does feel sorry…

James POV:

I glanced sideways at her and would have sworn she smiled at me a blushed before looking away, but that's impossible… she can't actually like me now…. Can she? Not now, not after what is happening…. Me being a bigger airhead than ever…

Lily POV:

I think I am falling in love with him. How can I be falling in love with someone like James! Especially after he left his best friend…

'Lily, we're here, u can let go of my hand if you want.' He interrupted my though sounding as if he didn't want me to let go ever. But, I was embarrassed so I let go. I don't think either of us liked that action.

I honestly don't know what I was thinking but I suddenly asked him out. Kind of…

James POV:

'um… James, if we ever find Black and we are allowed back to Hogwarts after breaking all these rules, do you still want to go to Hogsmead together one weekend?'

I stoped dead in my tracks and just looked at her. In my head I was jumping around dancing singing 'lily loves me! She loves me!'

Lily POV:

Oh No! he doesn't like me anymore! Why did I ask him out? Why? WHY!

'Ok… I'll take that as a no…' I said with a fallen heart and looked away.

James POV:

'Lily, I cant believe this is real. What happened?'

She just looked back up at my still looking embarrassed, but with a slightly hopeful look in her eyes. She looked so dam cute so I leaned over and kissed her softly, but then pulled back surprised.

Lily POV:

JAMES KISSED ME!

James POV:

I JUST KISSED LILY!

Lily POV:

'Is that answer enough or do you want a verbal answer?' James asked me in his usual cockiness.

'Potter, I plead momentarily insane-' But before I could finish my thought he leaned over and kissed me again. Lets just say that noone in there right mind could not like James after one of his kisses…

Oh my word(A/N: South African-y phrase but I like it… heh) I am turning in to the popular way of thinking….. why? Why me? Why am I falling for the hothead of the school?

But as I was thinking just that a voice in the back of my head was saying… 'when have you ever not been in love with him…?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kind of pointless to the story line but being moi I had to start putting in SOME romance-y type things, or I would have started to frighten my self. (look at the genre and ratings of all my other stories if you don't understand y this was scaring me…. Heh)

Well… REVIEW PEOPLE! I know more of u are reading this story than are reviewing it! More reviews make me want to bother updating more….. PLEASE JUST REVIEW!

Please…!

Lol…. Next chapter will be more on plot line I think… heh….


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was awake, lying in his four poster bed having just woken up from another of his re-occurring dreams. He was covered in sweat. The only sounds in the room were Neville's heavy breathing and Ron muttering in his sleep. He got out of bed and grabbed the notebook Hermione had given him for his birthday this past summer and went down to the common room.

He sat down in one of the arm chairs by the dieing embers. He sat for a while watching them glow. Losing track of time, he hardly noticed when Ginny came down and sat on his lap. Even though he had been going out with her for 5 months every time he saw her, his stomach did flips.

"What you doing up so early Harry? I have been watching you for the last 2 hours sitting at the top of the stairs." Ginny asked him

"I haven't been sleeping to well lately. You should've come down earlier. Your company would have been nice." Harry said smiling and playing with her hair.

Blushing slightly, Ginny hugged Harry.

Randomly and suddenly there was a flash of light and Harry grabbed Ginny tighter, and she buried her head in his shoulder. Harry looked up to see himself and his mother holding hands and looking very much the same age in the common room, looking around, lost.

Ginny, being the more sensible, asked "James? Lilly?"

James and Lilly looked over to them and saw Harry and Ginny, but didn't know who they were.

Lucky for everyone, Hermione came in to the room, and realizing what was happening made everyone follow her to Dumbledore's office. It couldn't be a good thing to have Harry meet his parents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX--- In Dumbledore's Office---XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Immediately as the 5 arrived, Dumbledore made Harry, Ginny and Hermione go wait in the hall.

"James, Lilly. What are you to doing here? You have to get back to your time before too much changes."

"We don't even know what year we are in. How can we get back home with out that knowledge?" Lilly asked, talking rudely to a teacher for the first time in James' memory.

"it is 1997. now go!"

They had never seen Dumbledore look so stern so they left without a word.

Dumbledore called the other three in and told them never to talk about what just happened. He refused to explain it. All this did was make Harry more curious. Never a good thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THIS IS NOT THE END!

REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Harry walked back up to the common room and grabed his book back. He emptied it and started repacking it. He put in his invisibility cloak and the maruders map.Ha put his wand in his pocked. He started to leave, but then desided to take his favorite book. It had every single spell in it and was the size of the ipod mini Dudley had resived on his last birthday.

He ws climbing out the portrit hole when Ginny called out to him. He told her what he was planning on doing and she insisted on going with him. He started to object to her coming but then didn't because he knew she was almost as smart as Hermonie.

Once they got to a deserted class room they put the cloak on covering then both and Harry took out the map and checked to see where all the teachers were. They saw that the coast was clear so the left the room and started heading out to the forbiden forest. When they got to the edge of the forest Ginny looked up at Harry.

"Um... Harry?"

"Yea Gin,"

"How are we gunan call the thestrals?"

Harry thought for a minute and then pointed to the dead animal lying by Hagrids hut. Ginny seemed unsure but then pulled out her wand and muttered 'wingardium leviosa' and holding her wand out they walked in to the forest. when they got to a clearing the stopped and Ginny set the animal down. Ginny was standing closer to Harry than normal but he didn't mind. He put his arm around her and they waited for the thestrals to come.

After almost an hour and only one had shown up they desided they could ride on it together. Harry got on first then Ginny climbed on behind him. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face in to his back.

"Ready?" Harry asked her.

"When you are' she replied

Harry told the thestral "Minesty of Magic" and they were off.

Ginny lifted her head and put it half on Harry's shoulder. Harry could feel her heart beating and her breath on his hair. He smiled as chills when up his spine from being so close to Ginny.

When they got to the Ministry the entered throught the guest/ visitor entrence. They put the cloak back on and hoped no one would notice them. They didn't see many people so they turned to go down to the department of mysteries. The only place they could think of that had time turners.


End file.
